


Whose Army

by threesteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threesteps/pseuds/threesteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fragile human and the hungry wolves. [fanart]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Army

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually a huge fan of morally grey!Stiles, and yet somehow I ended up giving him this saintly glow unintentionally.


End file.
